What partners are for
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: partner bonds are special. You're there for one another even at two a.m. Post ep 1x6


Spoilers for 1x6 'Masters of horror'

Title: What partners are for  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>category: one shot, post ep  
>summary: partner bonds are special. You're there for one another even at two a.m.<p>

Meredith Brody groaned as her cell phone woke her. Cracking one eye open she glanced at the clock on the nightstand as she reached for the phone laying next to the clock two seventeen. Two seventeen on a Wednesday morning no less. Not recognizing the number Meredith was tempted to ignore it and go back to sleep; very tempted. However at the last second she accepted the call bringing the device up to her left ear.

"Hello?"Brody greeted

"Meredith Brody?""A middle aged male voice asked.

"Yes, who's this?"Meredith confirmed.

"My name's Matt I'm a bartender down at the Black moon you know a Chris LaSalle?"The caller asked.

"He's a friend, he hurt?"Meredith asked with concern as she sat up.

"He'll be feelin' it in the morning."Matt replied. "Bottle of whiskey and a scuffle over a game of pool. "

"Somebody accuse him of cheatin?"Meredith inquired.

"Not in the way you think."The bartender replied with a chuckle. "Your friend thought a woman was single her boyfriend took offense."

Meredith sighed. "Give me your address I'll be there as soon as I can. How'd you know to call me?"

"You were first on the family list on his cell.."The bartender explained."Most people's families are messed up but thought I'd try that first."

Meredith felt her heart swell and felt silly that a category on a cell phone should mean so much; but it did. She'd barely been in New Orleans six months. It was always hard to start with a new team; a new partner. Meredith had been pleasantly surprised at how well she, Chris and Pride had bonded from the start. They'd welcomed her...she was one of them. Family took care of each other; including being their DD.

"Give me your address and I'll be there as soon as I can."Brody promised.

The bartender relayed the information and ended the call. Brody got out of her bed and turned on the light and quickly got dressed. Within minutes she was out the door.

* * *

><p>"Chris."<p>

Through bleary eyes Chris LaSalle tried to focus on the person calling his name. After a few minutes his partner's face swam into focus. Chris smiled.

"Brody! Come for a drink? Let me buy you one!"Chris offered.

"Come to take you home."Brody replied as she placed a hand on his right arm.

"Just warmin' up."Chris protested.

"Think you've had enough besides they want to close."Brody stated.

"Close?"Chris asked with a slur. "Party's just started."

As her partner reached once more for the nearly empty whisky bottle Meredith tried another approach. She gripped Chris's right and started to lift him off the chair.

"Come on party boy show me how it's done somewhere else and let these nice people go home."Meredith suggested.

"Thought you'd never ask."Chris commented reaching for the bottle but Brody neatly stopped him and steered him towards the door.

"Want some help getting him into the car?"Matthew offered from the edge of the bar.

Brody smiled as she shook her head. "No, think I can handle it. Thanks again for the call."

* * *

><p>Chris was almost halfway to sober by the time Meredith asked for his apartment keys when they reached the door. He fumbled for a moment before finding them in his left jeans pocket. He pulled them out and handed them to his partner and she unlocked the door guiding him into his own home.<p>

"I'll only turn one light on."Meredith offered as she shut the door behind them.

"Appreciate that headache's bad enough already."Chris commented as he started towards the kitchen.

"You need..."Brody began as she turned on a table light in the living room.

"I got it, thanks."Chris acknowledged as he made it to the kitchen.

"Want coffee?"Meredith asked as she joined him.

Chris leaned against the small island. "Yeah, but you don't have to. You got me home that's already above and beyond. I've sobered myself up many times."

"I'm sure you have."Brody replied as she lightly touched her partner's right hand before moving to the cabinets. "Just direct me to the coffee."

"One above and to the right of the coffee maker."Chris instructed.

"Got it."Brody replied as she retrieved the coffee and filters. "Want to tell mw about tonight?"

"Not much to tell."Chris replied quietly.

* * *

><p>Brody finished with the coffee and started the coffee maker and turned to face her partner in the dark kitchen.<p>

"You're not one to party alone."Meredith prompted.

"Last case got to me more than I thought."Chris replied quietly.

"Denise."Meredith guessed referring to the missing girl they almost didn't find in time.

"And Judge Herman. You think you're ready for anything and then it's somebody you're familiar with, worked with..."Chris trailed off.

"You caught her killer."Meredith stated softly. "Most victims don't get that justice."

"I know but seein' her laid out like that and Denise tossed in that hole to die just because she was brave enough to press charges..."Chris shook his head wearily."Guess tonight was about numbin' things for awhile."

"I understand but next time talk to me it'll save you a hangover."Meredith said as she squeezed her partner's right hand briefly before moving away to check on the coffee.

"Noted."LaSalle acknowledged. "How'd you end up getting the DD call?"

Meredith fished Chris's phone out of her pocket and slid it across the island to him. "Bartender said I was first on the family list thought he'd work his way through that list first."

Chris caught the phone and absently turned it over in his hands as Meredith set a dark green mug in front of him.

"Smart man."Chris added as he set the phone down and took a sip of the coffee."That wasn't a mistake in case you were wonderin'."

"What wasn't?"Meredith asked as she took a sip of her own coffee.

"That you're on the family list."Chris replied. "Don't have to be blood to be on it."

"Goes both ways."Meredith replied with a smile.

"Thanks for the coffee, owe you one."Chris commented.

"That's what partner's are for."Meredith replied as she moved away from the island with a yawn. "You can start by buying me lunch later. I"m going to go home and try to get some night, Chris."

Meredith had walked out of the kitchen and was halfway across the living room before she heard her partner's reply.

"'Night."LaSalle responded.

As she got into her car Meredith realized she had not only adapted to New Orleans she was happy. Happy and putting down roots with new friends and new family. which she completely agreed with her partner family did not have to be blood related. If you were lucky enough to find people you cared about you stuck with them through good and bad. Meredith knew her NCIS family would do that.

end


End file.
